


Don't rain on me

by Anonymous



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crying, Hanahaki Jeremy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I've been crying/texting my mom about my ex, and for once shes actually making me feel better.Also, for what ever reason, my phone is being a piece of shit as per normal, so i can't tag anything without help of my laptop.Until i edit the tags, Hanahaki Jeremy fic,,,Low-key based off a tru story, aside the flower bullshit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been crying/texting my mom about my ex, and for once shes actually making me feel better.  
> Also, for what ever reason, my phone is being a piece of shit as per normal, so i can't tag anything without help of my laptop.  
> Until i edit the tags, Hanahaki Jeremy fic,,,  
> Low-key based off a tru story, aside the flower bullshit.

Jeremy fidgeted with his coat string, holding back tears. Everything hurt.   
His heart, along with his throat ached.   
He swore he could feel vines wrapping themselves tightly around his windpipes, squeezing every so often, finding him a lot of the times shortness of breath. But today. Today hurt the absolute most.   
Without much thought, he had found himself pacing to the bathroom, pushing people out of his way, while his free hand had a tight grip over his mouth, barely stumbling into the gender neutral bathroom, a mix of blood, vomit and flower petals flooded into his hand, finding its way to the floor.   
The floor around him was spinning, and his head ached. He knew he couldn't keep this up. He knew Michael had to know Jeremy's true feelings.   
But.   
There wouldn't be a point.  
Michael had already showed Jeremy he had no interest in being with him, which hurt even more. Another heave broke through Jeremy.   
He knew he couldn't keep this up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why the fuck did i continue this.

An entire week drove by, keeping poor Jeremy locked close to a bathroom at all times. He hurt. 

He never thought something like this would ever break him.   
It hurt even more when he confronted his father about the vines keeping him from breathing. The sadness that glazed over his father's vision as he held his son close and sobbed. 

Another week fell by, and Jeremy found himself in a white room with angry white lights glaring down at him, his dads stuck sadden smile burning into Jeremy's brain, as the doctor squeezed Jeremys hand tight, promising it'd all be over soon. Eye's closed, and the heavy sedate rolling over Jeremys thin body, he was out before no time, operation well under management. 

The next day came, Jeremy fully awoke, and not a trace of his flowering hell. A smile pinned across his face as he talked to the nurses and passer-byers. 

His only issue was, when Michael stopped by, his longing and lusting hunger to be with Michael ceased, watching as the hooded boy smiled, setting a card next to Jeremy, along with a stuffed bear.   
He gingerly kissed Jeremys forehead, waiting for the boy to react, but nothing came. Just a faked smile, and Jeremy's glossy eyes.   
"It's not your fault for not loving someone like me" his voice hoarse and broken, fingers tracing Michael's.   
"It's okay"


End file.
